1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processing apparatus for processing a workpiece surface and to a method.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A processing apparatus for the internal coating of cylinder bores is already known from DE 10 2008 016 040 B3 having a shield unit which is provided to separate a part region of a workpiece surface provided for processing and a part region of the adjacently arranged workpiece surface at least during operation.